


Забери меня с собой

by sverhanutaya



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Another way the end could have gone, Blood, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 19:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18212873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: Саске убеждён, что проиграл в своей погоне за местью, но Итачи думает иначе.





	Забери меня с собой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Take Me With You](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/466835) by Ren Apple. 



Кровь была повсюду. Лужи и лужи кармазиновой жидкости у них под ногами. Очень похоже, что вся она — его собственная, как смутно заметил Саске, тяжело падая на колени. Он проиграл. Его меч бесполезно звякнул рядом о землю, сияя чистотой, словно только что купленный. Он до сих пор был так слаб. Должен же был это понимать!  
  
Звук плаща Итачи, волочащегося по земле, испугал его. Саске настороженно глянул вверх. И задрожал, когда ощутил колебание воздуха, с которым Итачи приблизился, оказываясь в его личном пространстве.  
  
Итачи крепко вложил меч в ладонь брату, их пальцы коротко соприкоснулись, прежде чем он отпустил. Потом он обхватил слабую хватку Саске на рукояти и бережно коснулся щеки своего брата.  
  
— Не засыпай.  
  
Саске закашлял, всё его тело шаталось и дрожало от усилий не вытошнить ещё больше крови. Брови сошлись на переносице.  
— Я не могу, Итачи. Я недостаточно силён.  
  
— Нет, ты можешь, Саске. Ты сильный, — негромко проговорил старший брат, для поддержки подставляя грудь под спину младшего. — Ещё немного.  
  
Саске кивнул, подаваясь под прикосновение. Он приложил меч к своей груди; его голос теперь был не более чем сломленным шёпотом.  
— Я умираю, нии-сан. Я неудачник, — он понурил голову. — Не отомстил ни за мать с отцом, ни даже за клан. Почему я недостаточно силён?  
  
Загривок пощекотало дыханием, когда брат заговорил:  
— Ты не проиграл.  
  
Саске дико замотал головой, пока его щёки рассекались злыми слезами.  
— Проиграл! Я поклялся тебя убить, Итачи! Поклялся! Я тренировался и тренировался, но так и не стал достаточно хорош. Просто дай мне умереть. Я не могу... я... — слова застряли в горле, и с уголка рта потекла длинная струйка крови.  
  
Итачи обвил брата руками за живот.  
— Тшш, Саске. Позволь, я повторю, младший брат. Ты не проиграл, — пальцы плавно скользнули по рукам Саске, Итачи бесцельно подметил, как сияла их бледная кожа в лунном свете, и переплёл свои мозолистые руки с руками брата на рукояти.  
  
Непонимание отчётливо проступило на бледном, осунувшемся лице Саске.   
  
— Не волнуйся, — сказал Итачи и провёл пальцами по безжизненным пальцам брата, упирая конец лезвия ему в живот. — Мы пойдём вместе.


End file.
